Various types of coin counting machines are known. Some coin counting machines (e.g., vending machines, gaming devices such as slot machines, and the like) are configured to receive one coin at a time through a slot. These machines are relatively simple and typically designed for relatively low throughput and little, if any, coin cleaning. Such machines, however, are usually ill-suited for counting large quantities of consumer coins received all at once (such as a large quantity of coins poured into a machine from, e.g., a coin jar).
Machines for counting relatively large quantities of consumer coins include those disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,620,079, 7,028,827, 7,520,374, and 7,865,432, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Some of these machines count consumer coins and dispense redeemable cash vouchers, while others may offer other types of products and services such as prepaid gift cards, prepaid phone cards, and/or “e-certificates.” The vouchers can be redeemed for cash and/or merchandise at a point of sale (POS) in a retail establishment. The e-certificates can enable the holder to purchase items online by inputting a code from the e-certificate when making the purchase. Prepaid gift cards can be used to make POS purchases by swiping the card through a conventional card reader, and prepaid phone cards can be used for making cell phone calls. These coin counting machines typically include sensors and similar devices for discriminating coin denominations, discriminating coins from non-coin objects, and/or discriminating coins of one country from those of another.
Various types of sensors and other devices for identifying and/or discriminating coins in coin-counting machines are known. Such devices include those disclosed in, for example, the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,371 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/269,121, filed Oct. 7, 2011, and entitled “AUTO-CALIBRATION SYSTEMS FOR COIN COUNTING DEVICES”; Ser. No. 13/489,043, filed Jun. 5, 2012, and entitled “OPTICAL COIN DISCRIMINATION SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR USE WITH CONSUMER-OPERATED KIOSKS AND THE LIKE”; Ser. No. 13/612,429, filed Sep. 12, 2012, and entitled “AUTO-POSITIONING SENSORS FOR COIN COUNTING DEVICES”; and Ser. No. 13/691,047, filed Nov. 30, 2012, and entitled “DIFFERENTIAL DETECTION COIN DISCRIMINATION SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR USE WITH CONSUMER-OPERATED KIOSKS AND THE LIKE”; Ser. No. 13/778,461, filed Feb. 27, 2013, and entitled “COIN COUNTING AND SORTING MACHINES”; and Ser. No. 13/793,827, filed Mar. 11, 2013, and entitled “DISCRIMINANT VERIFICATION SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR USE IN COIN DISCRIMINATION,” each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Speed and accuracy are important considerations in coin counting machines. Consumers are less inclined to use a coin counting machine if they have to wait an appreciable amount of time to have their coins counted. Coin counting machines should also be accurate and easy to use to encourage use. Accordingly, it is generally advantageous to provide coin counting machines that can count large quantities of coins relatively easily and quickly.